


Welcome Home

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: Codi misses her man so she welcomes him home from prison!





	Welcome Home

Codi opens her closet door she needed the outfit, the one she hadn’t worn in 5 years. The last time she wore it was the last time for a lot of things that she no longer wanted to go without; her outfit, a good argument and the good rough sex filled with loud dirty talk that followed that argument. But she was going to find her outfit and get it all back.

“Hell, yeah there it is,” Codi pulls her sleeveless Jack Daniels t shirt off the hanger pulling it over her head, she squats down and yanks open her drawer digging through her shorts until she finds her super shirt cut off jean shorts pulling them up her bare legs, she throws her hair up in a ponytail as she slips her feet into her black biker boots. She was excited as she grabs the bottle of Old crow from the cabinet and leaves her house. She jumps in her truck and speeds to the only other person that would kinda understand why she was doing what she was doing. She whips her truck down a gravel road, throwing rocks when she turns into his driveway. She grabs the whiskey and gets out of her truck.

“I knew you would go,” she hears.

“I miss him,” Codi says turning around, seeing her best friend Daryl Dixon.

“He misses you too, he talked about you every time we talked,” Daryl tells her.

“Oh God, what all did he call me?” she crunches her face.

“You don’t wanna know, trust me some of the shit he come up with I had never heard before,” Daryl laughs. “Why are you here, if your going to get him?” Daryl asks.

“Um I wanna …. take his bike,” she whispers knowing the Dixon men loved their bikes more than their women…. hell, more than themselves.

“No,” Daryl shakes his head.

“Oh, come on I can drive it,” Codi says.

“Hell no, he will kill us both,” Daryl laughs.

“Come on please Dare, please I aint seen him in 5 years. I told him before he went in that I didn’t want anything to do with him, that he was an ass, and nothing but a useless jailbird, and I hated him. I’m bringing two if his favorite things I need his third,” Codi pouts.

“Two of his favorite things I see the crow but what do you have a handful of pills in your pocket?” Daryl asks.

“No, but I have his other favorite thing that starts with a p,” Codi smirks.

“What the fuck are …. oh, Ewwww shut the hell up, I don’t wanna hear that, he’s my brother and you’re like my sister,” Daryl gags.

“Well if you don’t give me the key to your brother’s bike, I’m gonna tell ya all about very loudly,” she threatens.

Daryl turns shaking his head stomping back to his house, Codi laughs as she walks to the garage, uncovering the love of Merle Dixons life. His customized 1971 Triumph Bonneville 650…. with a 69-inch motor, she laughs remembering the dirty joke he told her when they first met, she knew all about his bike before she even knew his name.

She traces the black gas tank, tracing around the stickers that at first told her the man was not the type of man she wanted to be around, but he proved her wrong proved to her he was nothing like the stickers on his bike.

“Here, but if he asks me you stole them,” Daryl warns handing the key to her.

“Thanks,” Codi smiles, she sticks the whisky in the saddle bag before straddling the bike, sticking the key in the ignition.

“You two comin back here?” Daryl asks.

“Most likely,” Codi answers turning the bike on.

Codi missed riding the bike with Merle on his bike, the sound, the wind in her hair, the vibration and power between her legs…she missed it. She pulls the bike out of the garage, and into the gravel road. She speeds up when she gets on the highway really opening it up, heading to the prison that Merle had spent the last 5 years. The closer she got the more nervous she got her heart beat faster, her palms started to sweat, and her mind was running wild. She stops the bike when she sees the prison, she had to stop and pull herself together get her mind right, she takes a few deep breaths and goes to the prison. She stops at the guard station giving him her license telling him she was there to pick up Merle Dixon, the guard lifts the bar, and she drives through. She goes to the front of the prison and stops the bike to wait for him.

She was standing up leaning back against the bike texting Daryl that he hadn’t come out yet when she hears his voice “well well look what the cat drug in,” Codi smiles looking up seeing him her heart skips a beat like it did when they were together.

“Hi Merle,” Codi smiles looking him up and down, licking her lips, he looked real good, she could tell that all he done while in there was work out.

Merle looks her up and down as he stops in front of her, “so Daryl let you drive my bike huh?” he asks her eyes not leaving her tits.

“He wasn’t home I stole the key, thought you would want to ride home,” she smiles saving Daryl an ass kicking from his older brother.

“I have missed her,” Merle smirks.

“You ready to go?” Codi asks.

“Fuck yeah come on hop on,” Merle straddles the bike, watching as Codi crawls on behind him, he starts the bike and drives out of the parking lot and away from the prison.

Codi wraps her arms around Merle’s waist she missed him, more than she ever thought she would, she loved his crazy ass. She watches as he moves his hand from the handle bar laying it on his knee, she smirks as she slides her hand down his arm grabbing his hand moving it to her thigh, she felt him take in a sharp breath before he starts running his rough calloused hand up and down her thigh.

Codi wanted him bad, and the one thing she loved to do was tease Merle, she knew he hated it, but when she teased him it always ended up in rough loud sex and filthy dirty talk, and she loved it and Merle Dixon was the best. She smirks as she runs her hand under his shirt, running her hand up his stomach, swiping a thumb over his nipple which had him breathing a little harder, and his hand growing tighter on her thigh. She kisses his neck as she traces the skin of his stomach with the tips of his fingers running them down to his lower stomach, tracing the skin along the hem of his jeans.

“Fuck girl your killin me,” Merle growls in her ear.

“What’s wrong Merle didn’t get any boypussy while in there,” Codi teases.

“Fuck you whore,” Merle grunts making her laugh. Codi chuckles as she moves her hand from under his shirt, running them down his upper thighs, to his inner thighs, closer and closer to his cock, she moans in his ear when he moves her hand to his hard cock.

“Fuck Merle…I missed you,” she purrs in his ear, biting at his ear.

“Fuck girl,” Merle growls Codi jerks when she feels the bike jerk off the road, Merle pulls the bike down a gravel road until they get to a field that led to a creek, he pulls the bike off the gravel road through the field to the creek. He stops the bike, and jumps off pulling her with him.

“Fuck Codi,” Merle growls when she kisses his neck, biting and sucking a mark on his neck as his hands grip her ass tight. “You wear this for anyone else?” he growls tracing the letters on the shirt, she knew he loved seeing her in this outfit, it was his favorite thing to see her in.

“No aint wore it since you were locked up,” Codi answers.

“Good girl,” he growls picking her up laying her on the grass.

“I brought your crow, it’s in the saddle bag,” she smiles nodding towards the bike.

“Hell yeah,” Merle turns to the bike opening the bag pulling out the bottle, he opens it taking a swig he shivers when the whiskey hits his stomach. He sits the bottle down beside her, leaning down kissing her, kissing down her neck pulling her shirt up over her head. “Holy fuck girl,” he growls leaning down kissing her chest, squeezing her tit, sucking and biting at her nipple.

“Fuck Mer your shirt,” she moans trying to pull his shirt over his head. He pulls away from her pulling his shirt up over his head, watching as she unbuttons her shorts, pushing them down off her hips.

“Fuck” he growls looking down at her laying butt naked. He stands up kicking his boots off pulling his jeans and boxers off.

“Fuck me Merle,” she purrs looking up at him, his cock hard and already leaking precome.

Merle goes to his knees between her legs she spreads her legs wrapping them around his hips. He leans down kissing her as he pushed into her, “holy hell,” he growls.

“Oh God,” she moans, it had been a long time since she had, had sex with anyone, but Merle was bigger than any of the other guys, he stretched her and fuck it felt good.

“Fuckin missed this pussy,” Merle grunts pumping his hips.

“Missed your cock,” she moans arching her back.

“Fuck girl…fuck,” he closes his eyes trying to focus on not cumming 5 years without pussy he was gonna bust fast and hard.

“Been to long huh?” she smiles pulling him down into a kiss.

“You have no fuckin idea,” he grunts his muscles tightening when she tightens around him, “fuck,” Merle bites at her neck, feeling his balls tighten as he fucks into her.

“Cum for me,” she moans, she was close already, between the vibrations of the bike and just having him back had her close. Merle snaps his hips hard, his face buried in her neck, grunting when she clenches around him again, screaming his name scratching his back as she cums hard around his cock, pulling him into his release, milking him dry. Merle falls on top of her, trying to catch his breath, kissing her neck where his bite was gonna lose a bruise.

“Fuck I missed that,” she pants trying to catch her breath running her hands down his back.

“I’m fuckin you all night girl,” Merle smirks looking over at her.

“Hell, yeah we are come on get up let’s get to your house …. this grounds awfully hard for a night of sex,” she laughs.

Merle laughs as he pulls out of her standing up he helps her up, the two get dressed, Merle puts the whisky back in the saddle bag, they hop on the bike and pull back onto the road and head to Merle’s house, to make up 5 years of being apart.

 

 


End file.
